SUMMER LOVE
by PiCeSqUeEn
Summary: The guys meet the ladies when they acquire fake ID's to go to a new club in Seattle. They were on a mission to get laid, but one thing they didn't expect was to have their hearts stolen in the process. Older Bella and Virgin Edward. SHORT STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Love**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Summary: The boys meet the girls when they acquire fake ID's to go to the new club in Seattle. They were on a mission to get laid but they didn't expect these older ladies to steal their hearts in the process. Older Bella and Virgin Edward.

**EPOV**

"C'mon Dude! You have to go! We've been planning this forever. Men on a mission, remember? Plus, we've already got the fake ID's, there's no backing out now!" Emmett yelled at me. He was getting on my damned nerves about going to this bar.

See, the deal is, we all agreed that because we weren't interested in the immature Barbies of our high school that we'd see if we could score with older, more mature ladies at a bar. Hence, the fake ID's. But now that it was a reality it just didn't seem like such a bright idea.

"I just don't feel comfortable with it, that's all. I mean c'mon, we're 17, Junior's in high school, about to pretend we're, what, how old?" This was a bad idea, I just knew it.

"22, that isn't so bad. People always say we look older than we are anyway. Don't forget we all turn 18 this summer too. What the fuck is your problem Edward, let's do this man." I could see Emmett's frustration growing. "This bar on the pier is brand new. That means swarms of ladies. By the way, the last day of school is next week. We're going to be Senior's; big f-ing difference."

My poor friend was so weird. Ugh, if I don't go he's never going to let me live this down. Emmett could be relentless when he wanted to be.

My other best friend Jasper decided to put in his two cents too. "Yeah, c'mon Edward. Let's just go once and try it out. We don't have to make a weekend habit out of it if you don't want. But let's just give it this one try. Feel it out for a little bit and take in the scene. If you're still uncomfortable after awhile, we'll leave, no questions asked."

Jasper has always been the middle man between Emmett and me. He could always sway either of us to lean one way or the other. Why did he have to be so damn persuasive?

"Alright fine Douchebags, let's roll." I finally gave in. This could be fun; I'll at least give it a shot. "I'm driving though. I don't want Emmy here trying to make me stay if I don't like it."

"Fuck..._Eddie_…you sound like such a girly boy right now. It's a fucking bar with lots of hot chicks, what's not to like? Dude, you're gonna want to stay anyway once you see all that hot poontang!" Emmett could be so raunchy sometime. I couldn't help but laugh.

We headed out to my car and I drove us down to the Seattle pier. When we arrived and I seen the name of the bar I couldn't help but wonder, _what am I getting myself into? _'X-stasy' interesting.

**BPOV**

"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!" Alice was singing at the top of her lungs making Rose and I laugh our asses off. She finally stopped singing that song, "Can you believe it ladies? We've graduated college!"

Rose and I both screamed, "HELL YEAH BABY!!!"

"Let's go celebrate! We ladies, are going to that new bar 'X-stasy' that just opened up on the pier." Alice was such a good little planner. We always knew that if it was orchestrated by Alice, we'd have the time of our lives.

The thing about Alice that people need to understand is that her parents have lavished her with an unlimited budget our whole lives. She doesn't know how to do anything small; nothing but the best for her. Since Rose and I are her best friends, we are lavished by association. Don't get me wrong, we'd be just as best friends without the glamour.

So, we were dressed in our Friday bests and looking like a million bucks. We were women looking to celebrate new beginnings.

We had just graduated from University of Washington last week and we're so happy to celebrate the ending of our schooling and the beginning of the real world. No more high school games or college groupies. Adults. Finally able to be grown up and independent.

Alice and Rose both received their degrees in Business. Alice minored in Fashion and she planned on opening her own little boutique in Downtown Seattle. Rose was always the all powerful hothead of us and she plans to take over the business world. She hasn't quite decided where she's going to settle but she's looking into a few top businesses of the area.

And then there is me, I received my degree in English and I haven't quite decided where I'd like to go with it. But my possibilities are plenty. Maybe I'll take the job I've been offered at the Seattle Times as an Editor. I'm just not sure because my hearts not in editing.

"Limo's here! Let's go!" Alice yelled at us. Looking out the window, she was like a child bouncing up and down filled with excitement.

Alice was not holding back tonight at all. She loved doing things in style and tonight was no exception. I could also bet that we were going to be VIP's at the bar too.

Once we were in the limo and en route, Rose brought out the champagne glasses and filled three of them with Cristal. "Here's to us ladies, tonight is our night to celebrate the end of one part of our lives and the beginning of another. Cheers!"

Alice screeched before we could clink glasses and said, "Wait, not yet. I think we should all say a little something and so I want to give my toast too." She was getting teary eyed already. "We've been through a lot all these years since kindergarten and I want us all to promise that no matter what, we'll always remain best friends. I don't want this new beginning to be the end of us. To forever!"

Rose and I both hugged Alice, "Alice, you know nothing could ever come between us and we're in this for life. We promise forever and even after. Best friends. I couldn't ask for two better people to have by my side for the last 17 years of my life and I look forward to many, many more years. To us and forever!" I gave my toast then we all clinked glasses and sipped our champagne.

"Enough with the mushy shit now. Let's get drunk!" Rose yelled out at us when we finished our Cristal. She pulled out the hard stuff and poured us some shots. We had two shots each by the time we reached the club and were feeling very good.

We pulled right up to the front of X-stasy and we could already see a huge line forming all the way down the street and possibly even around the corner but I couldn't see that far down through the crowd.

Our driver opened the door for us and we could see all of the curious eyes on us. We seriously did look really fucking good and with the attention of the limo, we had to appear like celebrities.

The bouncer immediately let us in because he knew Alice. She kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Jake." I think I even seen her slip him a bill when he took her hand.

And sure enough, Alice let us straight to the VIP area of the club that was on the 2nd floor. The 2nd floor was opened to the main floor; you could look down into the dance floor and surrounding tables. The VIP area had it's own bar and small dance floor but the main dance floor looked like it was the place to be. Each VIP table had their own personal cocktail waitress for the night and balcony overlooking the main floor.

Our waitress greeted us, "Hello ladies, my name is Tanya and welcome to X-stasy where you can live out all of your wildest dreams. If I can help make any of them come true just let me know and I'd be happy to oblige. I'd like to offer you all our welcome drink called X-treme and a red rose for each of you, it's on the house"

Wow, this place really did it big. All our faces had huge smiles on them and we couldn't wait for this night to continue. The club really was opulent and very erotic. When our server talked of dreams I really didn't know what she meant, but after really looking around the club I see what she means, its very dream like here and it's a place where you can let your inhibitions go and get crazy. We are in for a crazy night.

We all took the shots that she handed us. "Cheers." Rose was the first to lift her glass and we all cheered and drank our drinks. X-treme was very good with one hell of a bite.

"Holy shit, that was good. What's in it?" I asked our server.

Tanya smiled at us and said, "That's our little secret here at X-stasy. I'm glad you enjoyed it. So, what can I get you beautiful ladies to start out with?"

We placed our drink orders and then took the time to take in the club.

"This place is off the hook Alice, great choice." I couldn't hold back my excitement as we looked over onto the main floor from our own balcony.

"I know, and can you believe all of the fresh meat out there. Hotties galore!" We were all scanning the crowd for our targets for the night when Rose got our attention.

"Well, HELLO! Look at that table of hotties right there." She pointed to a table that was situated at the edge of the dance floor with three guys sitting together crowd watching and laughing.

Rose was more elated than I think I've ever seen her, "I think I've died and gone to heaven. Look at the shoulders of that big guy. I could just bite him. I call dibs. C'mon ladies let's go scope them out."

I spoke up before we took off, "Wait, let's wait for our drinks." As if she could read my mind, Tanya showed up right at that moment with our drinks. We thanked her and set off to go downstairs to check out these guys.

I could only see the faces of two of them. The one Rose was salivating over was quite adorable with a big smile and short hair. The other was a blonde guy with very beautiful eyes and an almost serene look to his face. The last guy I couldn't see his face, but he looked like he had the body of a god and a head of bronze hair that just begged to be pulled.

"Rose, you can have your meaty muscle package but I call dibs on the blonde one. I think he's the man I'm going to marry. Just look at those eyes." Alice was so funny. She always thought she had some sixth sense about things. Funny though, she was seldom wrong.

"Bella, I guess you get the other guy. I can't see his face yet but looking at that sex hair, he can't be too bad." Rose offered me the leftovers.

As we got closer to the boys' table I had to tell myself to breathe because 'too bad' was such an extreme understatement from the face I was looking at. This guy had to be the most beautiful creature on the planet. A god that even Adonis would be jealous of.

He literally stole my breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMER LOVE**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

**EPOV**

We were sitting at the table listening to Emmett joke about anything and everything laughing our asses off when I happen to turn my head and catch a glimpse of a pair of chocolate brown eyes that instantly captivated me.

I couldn't move; I couldn't even look away. I felt like a crazy stalker but these eyes held my attention in a way that had me totally hypnotized.

"Eddie, hello. You in there?" Emmett was waving his hand in front of my face but I still couldn't find it in me to look away from the beauty that was walking my way. With every step she took my heart rate increased.

Just when I thought for sure my heart would jump out of my chest, she and her friends turned and went out onto the dance floor right in front of our table.

I glanced back at the boys and seen that they too, had gone comatose with their mouths open and practically salivating. I just hoped they weren't staring at my brown haired beauty.

"Which ones are you two looking at? You better fucking not say the brown haired girl because she's fucking mine!" I couldn't hold back the sudden possessiveness I got over her and I don't even know her name.

Emmett immediately refuted, "Hell no, man. That blond bombshell is all mine. I think I'm in love."

Even the calm, cool, and collected Jasper was dumbfounded by the girls. "The shorty with the black spiky hair will be the mother of my children." Jasper was like a lost puppy that had been found. I don't think I've ever seen him look so dream-like.

Emmett and I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper. It was so unlike him.

When we drew our attention back to the ladies, my dick was instantly hard.

The girls were grinding on each other drawing a crowd of men, and even some women, around them. My beauty was sandwiched in between her two friends and oh my god, they were fucking sexy as hell. They were shaking their asses and moving their hips like professionals to "Hit the Floor" by Twista. I could definitely get down and hit the floor with her.

I so badly wanted to go up to her and just claim her as mine. I wanted to tell all those horny fuckers to back the fuck off and not look at my woman. I could go caveman on her right about now. This was so incredibly not me.

My girl was the thickest of the three of them with curves a man would kill for. I never cared for the skinny sticks that girls tried to be these days. I preferred my women to have curves and boy, did she have curves. Her ass was so full and round that my hands were itching to grab. She looked to be about a size 8 with gorgeous full C cup breasts. She appeared to be no taller than 5' 2"; short, just like I like them.

Not that I'm an expert on women sizes, but I am an observant man. A young man, but still a man.

What nobody knows about me; not even Jasper and Emmett, is that I'm a virgin. The boys think I've been with plenty of women because I date quite a bit but what they don't know is that I'm actually a romantic at heart and I want my first to be with someone special. I know how girly that may sound, but it's how I feel. The girls I've dated have been relentless in their efforts to get down my pants but I've held strong and resisted.

I've just never felt that connection with any of the girls I've dated. It's one of the reasons I agreed to get the fake ID's; I figured that maybe the girls my age were just too immature for me and that maybe, just maybe, I'd find someone more my level if I tired for a mature woman.

I have to admit that no woman has ever made my body feel what this beauty is doing to me right now. I would gladly give up all my morals and virtue for even a taste of her. She's driving me crazy already and we haven't even met.

"So, are we going to just sit here and salivate or are we going to grow some fucking balls and claim our women before any of these douche bags do first?" Emmett must have been reading my mind when he spoke those words.

What surprised me most was that Jasper was the first to jump up and make a move towards the dance floor. As we approached all three women looked in our direction and smiled. I could seriously almost nut right now.

As we approached the song changed to "Ecstasy" by Bone Thugs in Harmony. The beat was nice and slow and only added to the dramatic affect of the approach. We were like hunters and they were the prey.

We didn't even ask for a dance. All three of us grabbed the hands of the ladies and started moving our hips to the beat of the music while pulling them into our arms. Surprisingly, they didn't fight us.

I smiled down to my short beauty as my arms were surrounding her and asked, "What's your name beautiful?" I used the most seductive voice I could muster.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Bella, Bella Swan." Her voice went from my ears straight to my groin. Her voice was so silky soft that I actually shivered, which made her giggle and I got even harder.

"So fitting, Bella, you are beautiful just like your name means. I'm Edward. Edward Masen. It's my pleasure to meet you." I figured since my fake ID has my middle name as my last name that I should stick with it and not give her my real last name of Cullen.

Bella didn't say anything as she slowly and seductively turned around. She put her ass right into my groin and started grinding against me. It took everything in my power to hold back from pushing forward into her until I came.

I put my hands on her hips and let her lead the dance. She rolled her hips and pushed back into me, eliciting a moan from me when she made contact with my very obvious erection.

Initially I was embarrassed to have her feel what she was doing to me, until I realized she was excited by it. She started breathing heavier and grinding harder into my dick. She reached her hands back to grab onto me and add to the friction. Grinding her ass into me even further, I heard her moan and almost lost my load.

My hands gripped her hips even harder as finally pushed my groin into her. The friction was driving me nuts…literally. Her excitement was building and she was beginning to slowly pant.

I lowered my mouth down to her ear and whispered, "You feel what you do to me Bella?"

Her response was to tilt her head back into my shoulder and moan while rolling her hips in a figure eight motion from side to side.

"You keep that up and I just may not be able to hold back." I practically growled at her.

She seductively spun around and put her hands around my neck. She continued to dance and lowered my head down so that she could whisper in my ear, "Then don't hold back." She actually licked my earlobe before she pulled back with the sexiest smirk on her face than I've ever seen.

My dick was so hard right now that it was painful. I couldn't resist any longer. I captured her mouth with mine and didn't even wait for permission to thrust my tongue into her mouth. I wrested her tongue with mine while we fought for dominance. I won and claimed her. She tasted delicious.

My hands wish was granted when I bravely lowered them onto her ass and took as big of handfuls as I could squeeze. Oh my god, she was so soft. Her ass was like pillows and I couldn't wait for the day when I could really appreciate it. Too bad I only have tonight.

I pulled her further into me while never letting go of her perfect ass. We both moaned when our groins came into contact with one another.

I had got lost at whatever songs had been playing but I noticed the current one; and it was fucking perfect for the moment, 'I Wanna Fuck You' by Akon and Snoop Dog.

She had her hands in my hair pulling and gripping me. This only spurred me on further and I had to fight to not pull her off the dance floor. I wanted to throw her down on the ground and fuck the hell out of her right here in front of all these people; virginity be damned.

Our tongues continued to dance and we continued to growl and moan into each others mouths. I was beginning to sweat because of how hot she was making me. I had never in my entire life been so turned on than what I am in this moment. I would give anything to be with this woman.

I pulled my mouth away from hers and proceeded to lather her neck with my lips and tongue; she tasted like heaven. The smell of strawberries and flowers engulfing my senses and captivating me. My hands couldn't get enough of her. I could die right now and be a happy man. The only thing that could make death better would to have had been inside her when I went.

We were pulled out of our trance when the little black haired girl tapped Bella on the shoulder while smirking, "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but why don't we take this party to the VIP area where we can all get to know each other better."

I looked into Bella's eyes and we both chuckled at our behavior. Embarrassed, I averted my gaze from her beautiful eyes. She then grabbed my hand and we followed everyone upstairs. I couldn't help but watch her ass jiggle as she walked and when she went upstairs I thought I would lose it for sure. Her hips and ass were moving from side to side with every step…teasing me.

We sat at the girls' table in the VIP section and I couldn't help but be curious about what we were getting ourselves into. It was obvious that me and my boys were out of our league and I didn't quite know how, or if, we were going to play our cards just right.

These three women were A-listers and we were no where near their level. They had an air about them that screamed elegance and sophistication. And here we are, three 17 year old boys pretending to be 22; what the hell are we doing?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella's hand on mine and the sound of her lovely voice. "Rose, Alice, this is Edward. Edward, this is Alice and Rose my best friends in the whole world." Bella pointed (using her whole hand) to each lady and introduced me to her friends.

"Nice to meet you ladies, I'm glad we decided to come out tonight. Meeting all of you beauties has been well worth it." I smiled my famous smile and winked at the two ladies; they weren't immune to the Cullen grin either and they actually blushed.

"It's our pleasure." Rose said softly then quickly looked away. This only made me grin wider.

"So, Edward what is that you do? Well, what do all of you do for that matter?" Bella looked expectantly at my friends and me.

We hadn't thought this out thoroughly and I was stumped about what to say. I had to think quickly and think of something that was believable. "Well, we just graduated college and couldn't wait to get real jobs. I'm a Journalist for the Seattle Times. I like that the job gives me freedom and I'm not confined to a specific schedule."

Bella gasped then added, "Oh my god, seriously? I just got offered a job at the Seattle Times as an Editor. What a coincidence."

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!! _Good one Edward. Of all the jobs I pull out of my ass, I pick one that has a direct connection with her. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry too much; we probably won't even see each other after tonight.

I decided to play it up, "Cool, well maybe I'll be seeing your beautiful face around the office. Definitely something to look forward to." I gave her my smile that I knew drove the ladies crazy.

She blushed then looked away to speak with the boys, "Hi, my name is Bella." She waves at them…so cute. "So, what about you two? What do you do and what are your names?"

This, I was curious about too. I knew what they wanted to become professionally and I was curious to know if they were going to play up there future roles as their current roles. As Emmett spoke I realized my assumptions were right and that they would bring their futures into their present. I, on the other hand, truly had no desire to be a Journalist; my dream was to become a Doctor one day.

"My name is Emmett and I'm a football coach for a High School team here in Seattle. I also teach P.E. as well. I'm kind of like a big kid myself and this way, I don't have to grow up if I don't want to." Emmet's dream was always to teach high school football and take the team to nationals.

"I'm Jasper but some people call me Jazz, and I'm a Youth Counselor for troubled teens. I'm also going to graduate school in the fall with U-Dub so that one day I can be a Psychologist. Everything about the human mind intrigues me." Jasper really was great with people and their emotions; he could bring the most insane person back to reality.

Alice jumps in, "Wow, you guys are great. We girls haven't secured our jobs yet because we are taking the summer off before the real world starts. But, once the summer's over, I'm opening a fashion boutique in Downtown Seattle called _Promises_."

We all then looked at Rose, who let out a breath and said, "Well, I'm still undecided on which company I'd like to work for but I've always pictured myself as the 'Powerful Business Woman to be reckoned with.' I love it when people realize that I'm not just some dumb blond." She shrugged and started mixing her drink with her straw.

Emmett leaned over to kiss her temple while his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and said, "A woman after my heart; I love your strength and determination. Strong women don't get enough recognition these days. I applaud you."

Rose blushed again and said, "Thanks." Emmett was obviously having some affect on her.

Emmett looked away from Rose to look at Bella and he asked her, "What about you Bella, what do you want to do when you grow up?" We all laughed at his phrasing. It made me think, _If only these women knew how true that statement was._

"I'm also a little undecided but like I mentioned I've been approached about an editing job for the Seattle Times. I don't see that being my dream job so I'm keeping my options open. Plus, since Edward works there, I highly doubt I'd take the job now." She looked a little nervous when she said that and it baffled me.

Bella's admission confused me so I asked her, "Why would me working there deter you? Am I that bad of a kisser?" My thumb was rubbing circles on the back of her hand while I awaited her response.

Rose was the one who spoke first, "Ohhh, she must like you a lot. Bella has a "no dating office-mates" rule. Therefore, if you work there she would never date you. Which means she wants to see more of you after tonight and she wouldn't want working at the same place to get in the way."

I looked over at Bella and she nodded her head confirming what Rose had said.

That both surprised me and made me feel guilty. I really had no intentions on this going anywhere after tonight and now that the option was there, I didn't know what to think. Sure, it would be fucking awesome to build something with Bella but the whole thing would be a lie. She'd hate me if I ever told her the truth. I'm finding myself at a crossroads and don't know which way to go.

She interrupted my thinking when she spoke up, "Yeah, I don't believe in inter-office relationships. They cloud your thinking and distract you. I would never date anyone that I had to work with on a daily basis. If there was ever a break-up, it would make it too awkward. I'd prefer to not even go there." Bella made sense when she elaborated on the subject.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." I was being honest with her.

She looked up at me smiling with the cutest Bambi deer eyes I've ever seen. "Say you'll give me your cell number and we can start there. No need to worry about the future yet. I'm not accepting or declining the job until next month anyways. I'd like to see you again Edward, if you'd like."

The others had already started their own private conversations and this was just me and Bella talking now.

I don't think I've ever been so conflicted in my life. A huge part of me, most of me for that matter, wanted nothing more than to spend time with Bella and see what could happen but another part of me felt nothing but guilt. How could I deceive her when she truly seems like the kind of girl I could fall for.

She took my hesitation as a rejection and started to take back what she said, "Sorry Edward, you don't have to. We can just have fun tonight and forget about it. Would you like another drink or to go dance?" She was trying to distract me and avert the conversation.

I could see the frustration on her face and I knew there was no way I could walk away from this woman, "Bella, no. No, I don't want to forget about it. I would love nothing more than to exchange numbers and get to know each other better. We can still have fun tonight but there will be a tomorrow and I'd like to share it with you. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful lady interested in me."

When I seen the instant relief on her face, I knew I had made the right choice. Bella and I would see each other after tonight. I didn't know where the future would take us but I did know that I'd have to take it one day at a time and that I'd have to tread very carefully so that she didn't catch me in my big fat lie.

The rest of the night all of us danced and drank until we could hardly stand. The night was a blast and I couldn't have asked for it to go any better. Emmett was right about me not wanting to leave. My initial concerns were gone and I didn't want the night to end.

We boys had taken a taxi to the club because we knew we were going to get shit faced. The last thing we needed was to get in trouble for underage drinking and driving under the influence. And let's not forget about the fake ID's.

The ladies offered us a ride in their limo. Yeah, that's right, a fucking limo. I knew these ladies were out of our league.

We had them take us to Emmett's house because his parents were never home due to traveling a lot. We had told the ladies earlier in the night that we were all roommates and that our house was a mess.

"We'd invite you lovely ladies in but trust me, it's a disaster in there and we don't want to lose you in the mess." Emmett had us laughing again. He couldn't be further from the truth though. Emmett's mom was a clean freak.

We all got out saying our goodbyes.

I put my arms around Bella's waist and leaned her up against the limo. She put her arms around my neck and looked up to me. I had to tell her how I felt about tonight, "I had a lot of fun tonight and thanks for your number; I'll be sure to call you. You truly did make this night something to remember." That was such an understatement.

I bent my head down to her short frame and pressed my lips to hers. My kissed started out chaste and gentle but then it progressed instantly when I felt her tongue brush against my bottom lip.

Moaning, I happily let her in and felt the softness of her tongue against mine. This time I let her claim dominance. She was by far, the absolute best kisser I've ever experienced in my life. She tasted so good, like fruit with a hint of rum. She rolled her tongue around mine and puckered her lips at just the right moments. I could get lost in her kiss forever…and I did.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing and groping, but it must have been awhile. Our kiss was interrupted by Jasper clearing his throat. "Uh guys, we're sorry to interrupt again but we've been standing out here for over 30 minutes."

I didn't want to let go of Bella. She's captured me already. How the hell was I going to do this?

Reluctantly, I pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Goodnight sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I still couldn't let go of her as my arms subconsciously wrapped around her tighter.

She chuckled, "You promise?"

"Oh yeah, I promise. I need to spend time with you without the interruptions." I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sounds good. Goodnight Edward. It was so very nice to meet you tonight." With another three chaste kisses we finally separated and said our last goodbyes. I helped her back into the limo and watched her drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER LOVE**

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOD, can you guys fucking believe the night we just had!" Alice was the first to scream. "Jasper is so dreamy. I don't care how cheesy that sounds, he is. There are no other words to describe him. I think I'm in love." She had this far away look in her eyes and I could tell she meant what she was saying.

I too, was lost in my thoughts of Edward. I couldn't believe how perfect he seemed to be. Everything about him just drew me in and I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. It was so hard to let go and get back into the limo. Being in his arms just felt like home.

"I know, Emmett could not be more my type. Seriously, how did we get so lucky tonight? We all met guys that fit us to a fucking T." Rose was just as elated as Alice and I.

They both looked at me and Rose being Rose had to get crazy, "And you! Miss Hoebag, rubbing all up on Edward like that. You two may as well have just been fucking on the dance floor all night. You even outdid me in slutsville. You go girl! I'm proud of you."

Oh how I loved my girls. I couldn't help myself and I blushed, "What can I say? Did you see that man? They should seriously erect a statue in honor of his beauty. I even seen you two swoon over his smile. So don't give me any shit." We all couldn't help but crack up laughing.

When we got back to our shared Condo I hopped in the shower. With thoughts of Edward on my mind I couldn't help but relieve myself. I touched myself and imagined it was Edward's hands on me. It didn't take very long before my body released an intense orgasm with Edwards name falling from my lips.

Relieved, I got dressed into my pajamas and laid my head down to rest. Before I drifted off I heard my phone vibrate. I reached for it and immediately smiled when I realized I had received a text from Edward.

**E-I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Thinking of you.**

The butterflies were immediate in my stomach.

_**B-Thinking of you too…and acting on it *wink***_

I hope I didn't scare him away with my boldness.

**E-You've got me curious. Acting…how? *raises one eyebrow***

_**B-Just a little shower relief *hint-hint***_

**E-Lol, well then I wasn't alone. Nice to know.**

Oh. My. God.

_**B-Oh you too?! Good. When can I see you again?**_

**E-Hey, isn't the guy supposed to ask? *shakes head***

_**B-You're too slow, LOL.**_

**E-I'll show you slow…with my tongue.**

Oh god, I could feel my panties getting wetter with just the thought of his tongue on my body. I already was getting wet when he said that he relieved himself to thoughts of me but this was making me almost want to touch myself again.

_**B-Mmmm, down boy. You're killing me. *moans***_

**E-You've already killed me with your dance moves *growls***

This man was torturing me and he wasn't even in the same room as me. I needed to wrap this up before I got myself into trouble. Edward was so incredibly sexy that I knew that I would break my own rules for him if I didn't rein in my hormones.

Despite my actions tonight, I actually do have morals and I don't believe in one night stands. I have to be emotionally involved to be sexually involved; therefore, I don't have sex with men until we've formed a strong connection. I've had my heart broken a couple times because of it but I wouldn't change it because each time (which has only been 2 guys) has been a lesson learned.

_**B-Wow, Edward. I have to say goodnight before you bring out the bad girl in me. *chuckles***_

**E-As much as I love bad girls, I'll be a good boy and let you get your rest. Goodnight Sweetie *blows kiss***

_**B-Goodnight baby. I'll dream of you. *returns kiss***_

I finally found myself able to sleep and sure enough Edward was the star of my dreams.

**EPOV**

I cannot believe the summer that I have had. I seriously think I'm falling head over heals for Bella. I know that I have strong feelings for her but now it seems to be getting deeper and deeper.

After the night at X-stasy, Bella and I went out on a date and got to know each other a little better. She told me about her childhood and life. I reciprocated by also telling her about me. We clicked instantly and have been inseparable ever since.

All six of us have been hanging out all summer. We even took a couple of weekend trips to the coast. Alice's family has a house there and they let us use it.

Unfortunately, I'm still a virgin. Well, it's not necessarily a bad thing because Bella and I are taking the time to get to know each other first. On our first real date she explained to me that she doesn't get physically involved with men until she's emotionally connected with them. She did say that she doesn't have to be in love but that she just wants there to be an emotional connection between both involved.

Now this isn't saying that we haven't got physical at all…quite the opposite. We just haven't gone all the way yet. Bella and I are both not lacking in the orgasm department. We've hit every single base out there except intercourse (homerun).

I know that it will only be a matter of time before we do get to that level though because she looks at me like I'm the only one for her. She always looks like she wants to say something but holds back.

Our emotional connection is there without a doubt. When I kiss her my heart rate increases, my palms get clammy, and my body responds instantly. She has become everything that my life revolves around.

And it's all a lie.

Everything about me, our situation, all of it…is a lie. The only true thing is my feelings for her.

I'm not saying that I've lied to her about everything because I haven't. For being the big liar that I am, I've actually been really honest to her about most aspects of my life. But, it's all a lie because I have one huge skeleton in my closet.

Emmett, Jazz and I have always all celebrated our birthdays together since we were 5. All of our birthdays are in the last two weeks of August and so it's become tradition to party together. This year will be no exception but the difference is that we now all have three beautiful older women we are dating that have no idea that we will be actually only turning 18 instead 23.

Bella keeps hinting around that she can't wait until the birthday party. I'm thinking that will be the night that we finally complete our relationship. So, I find myself at another crossroads. Do I tell her the truth before, after, or ever?

I know the truth will come out one day but it's so hard to let her go. She's became such an addiction to me that I can't imagine being without her. These last three months have changed me in ways that I could never imagine. I've never been happier.

It's not only me that has changed but Jazz and Em are just as enamored by their women too. We all have gone from searching for a one night stand to nearly settled and in love. The dark cloud that is hovering above our heads does not have a silver lining.

"So fella's, eventually we are going to have to confess to the ladies how old we really are." Shockingly, it was Emmett that made the declaration first.

"I know but it's too hard. I don't want to lose Alice. She's come to mean so much to me." Jasper looked so broken by the thought that Em and I both felt it.

"I know how you feel man. Bella has become everything to me in a matter of months. I can't lose her dude. I don't know what to do. I'm actually kind of scared." I had to be honest with my best friends because I knew they would understand.

"Kind of? Fuck dude! I'm terrified of losing Rose. She is absolutely everything I want in a woman…everything. How did we get here? How did we let ourselves get to this point, knowing that we are a bunch of lying fuckers?!" Emmett had a great question but neither Jazz nor I had the answer.

"I don't know man. I just don't know. But, we can't keep this up forever. We're going to have to tell them sometime. I personally would rather wait until after the birthdays because I'm pretty sure that Bella and I will finally be together and I just want to make love to her at least once before I have to let her go." My friends looked at me with big eyes and shocked faces.

It was Emmett who spoke first, "What the fuck dude? You haven't hit that yet? It's been three fucking months." Jasper was nodding his head in agreement with Emmett and awaiting my answer.

"No, I haven't she has a rule about having an emotional connection before we have a physical relationship. I can respect that; she's worth the wait. I don't regret it at all."

"Fuck dude." Now my eyes were bugged out and I gasped. It was Jasper that spoke and he never cusses; that's Em's and my department. Jazz is always too calm to cuss. "I thought it was only me that was going without. Alice has the same rule. I respect it too but it can suck sometimes because we've came pretty fucking close and she always stops."

Emmett decided to join the conversation again and admitted, "Shit guys, they all have that rule. Rose will only let me get so far until she also pulls the 'we have to wait' card. Fuck, do you really think they'll let us hit it at the birthday party?"

I looked at him seriously and nodded, "Yeah, I do. I don't know about you two but I really want to spend one night with Bella as man and woman before the shit hits the fan. I can't let her go without that one last gift I can give her."

"Me too, I agree. I think we should tell them when it's time for us to go back to school. It's the right thing to do. The good thing is that we are waiting until we are 18 to do the deed and so it just may help us if they ever do forgive us. The party will be the Friday before school starts and so we can tell them that Monday. What do you all say?" Jasper made sense yet again.

"Yeah, I'm in. We have to air our dirty laundry sometime. Wait a minute, Edward what did you mean about giving Bella your last _gift_?" Emmett looked so confused.

I was hesitant to admit the truth of my slip up but I decided that I may as well lay it all out since we were being all girly and honest anyways, "Uh…I'm…uh, fuck…um…a…v-virgin still. I want to give her that gift." I wanted to get the hazing over with. "Go ahead! Have at it and give me shit. Just get it out your system so we can be done with the teasing guys."

I braced myself for their ridicules but what I wasn't expecting was the looks on their faces. Neither of them were teasing me or looking me in the eye. "What's up guys, you're scaring me?"

Jasper spoke first, "Um, well, I kind of…am one too."

"Me too." Emmet said next.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMER LOVE**

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

**BPOV**

"Okay ladies, our boys' birthday is coming up and they've agreed to let me do the planning. Since it will only be the six of us celebrating, I'd like to know if either of you have any ideas or suggestions on what we should do for our loves." Alice was so excited to orchestrate the birthdays.

She had cornered all three guys and begged them to let her plan everything. She even insisted on paying for everything herself as birthday gifts. They were a little hesitant but it's nearly impossible to say no to Alice. Eventually they gave in and submitted to her wishes. Alice always gets her way. She was so excited that they had said yes that she could barely contain her excitement.

And her excitement was still showing now as she bounced up and down in her seat with a notebook in hand. She was ready to take notes and get planning. The birthdays were only a week away and so we were cutting it close.

Rose was the first to speak, "How about we go back to the beach house? We all have had fun there over the summer. It would be a fun and familiar location."

"That's a good idea. I'll make note of it but let's keep brainstorming. Bella, do you have any suggestions?" Alice looked away briefly to write down Rose's suggestion.

"Um, what about the restaurant at the top of the Space Needle? That place is romantic and the view is amazing and changes constantly since the restaurant rotates." I've always wanted to go there but have just never got around to it.

"That's a good idea too. I'll make note of it." She wrote in her notebook and looked back up when Rose began to talk.

"What about you Alice, do you have any suggestions or ideas?" Rose asked.

"Kind of. I was thinking that maybe we can take a short trip to somewhere for a couple days. Maybe Vegas, something like that. What do you ladies think we should decide on?"

I had to speak up about the trip, "The only bad thing about going out of town is that I don't have the time to go. I have to get ready for my new job that's starting after the birthday weekend." I would love to go on a trip with my friends and Edward but I just couldn't leave when it's so close to when my new job starts.

"True, I forgot about that. Sorry Bella. Let's think of something else." Alice looked and sounded apologetic and I wanted to make her feel better.

"Don't be sorry Alice, I'm sorry. I wish I could go because it would be a blast. Maybe we can plan a future trip to Vegas with our boys."

"Sounds good. Now, let's figure out what we are going to do."

We sat for a while thinking and brainstorming when we finally decided that we would go with my idea of going to the Space Needle. We added a few more details for the night; we're going to go dancing for a little while after dinner and then get hotel rooms for the night.

_Hotel room._ That night will be the night that all of us ladies finally give into our hormones and emotions. We've been holding back because we wanted the guys to really care about us before we made love but now, the love is obvious.

Our boys are completely enamored by us and we are just as enamored by them. I'm not quite sure if love is the right words to use but the feelings are very strong.

I know I could fall madly in love with Edward and my heart completely agrees. Sometimes when I look at him I actually feel like I could even tell him how I feel but I always have to catch myself before I do. I don't know if I'm ready to give him 100% of my heart just yet. Although I must admit, he has about 99% of it already.

**EPOV**

This past week has flown by and I can't believe that our birthday party is tonight. I'm excited, nervous, and anxious all at once. I'm also feeling extremely guilty about all the lies and deception that I've told Bella.

I truly am terrified of losing her and I'm even more terrified of Monday when we will reveal our true ages to our women. We all agreed that we would meet with them Monday after school. We are going to take them out to dinner to soften them up and then go our separate ways at the end of the night to tell each lady in private what we've done.

I can't stand the thought of being without Bella. It literally makes me sick to my stomach to think of my life without her. She's become such an integral and important part of my life. I think I might be in love with her but I'm still unsure.

This week we've grown even closer than we were before. It's like the fates know that my time is limited and they are trying to torture me by making me fall deeper and deeper. The pain of her loss will tear me apart.

Jasper broke my thoughts and diverted my attention. "You fella's ready? The ladies will be here any minute now to pick us up."

We were all at Emmett's (our) house waiting for our girls because they insisted that they pick us up in a limo. They wouldn't tell us what was going on tonight but if I know them like I think I do, they'll make it memorable.

"Yup, we be ready." Emmett is so goofy. "What do you guys think we'll be doing tonight?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, it must be classy since we are all dressed up according to Alice's orders. Alice also said that we wouldn't make it home tonight, so I'm thinking that tonight is definitely the night of all nights. If you know what I mean?" Jasper smirked after he said his piece.

I finally spoke up, "Yeah, I know it is. Its both exciting and nerve wracking. I'm mean, c'mon, we're all fucking 18 year old virgins pretending to be 23 year old men about to celebrate our birthdays and have sex with three gorgeous older women. They are going to hate us come Monday."

"Then we better make tonight count." Emmett sounded so morose when he said that. I could feel that we were all down about what was to come.

We were so deep in our thoughts that we didn't even notice the limo pull up. All the ladies came bounding loudly into the house with balloons and gifts singing happy birthday. They even had a birthday cake with all our names on it.

They looked so incredibly delicious…and happy. We were so fucking lucky…even if only for one summer; the summer of our lives. A summer that will be the best and worse of our lives.

"…..HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU!!" They ended their song with cheers and kisses.

We all wrapped our arms around our women and gave them passionate kisses, thanking them for everything they've done for us. What they had done for us obviously and the not so obvious.

I wrapped Bella in my arms and put my heart and soul into our kiss. She pulled away when we needed air and spoke to me in her soft voice, "Happy Birthday baby." The look on her face was so serene and loving. I'd never had anyone look at me the way she was looking at me right now.

My heart was breaking at how sincere and true my woman was, "Thank you, love. I'm just happy to be spending it with you." I closed my eyes gave her another chaste kiss.

Alice's voice broke the silence, "Hey guys, why do you look so down? It's your birthdays and we've come to celebrate. No sad faces tonight, only smiles and laughter." Alice brought us out of our slumber.

"Sorry babe, before you ladies arrived we were just talking about how great of a summer we've had with you ladies and how soon, we'll all be going back to the real world. We're gonna miss all the time we've been spending together when you guys start your new jobs." Thank god for Jasper and his quick thinking. He played it off well but what he said held a bit of truth to it.

"Aww, guys. You don't have to worry. We'll make plenty of time for our favorite trio, we promise. Now, let's go party!" Nothing could contain Alice's excitement.

We all got into the limo and headed for our first destination. The limo pulled up to the Seattle pier near where we all first met, X-stasy. We didn't go to the club but simply walked along the pier enjoying the evening.

We parted ways briefly as I pulled Bella to me and leaned against the railing of the pier. I let the others get further down the dock before I looked her in the eyes. When I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, I was just as lost as I was when we first met.

"I have never in my life seen a more beautiful woman then the one in my arms right now. How did I get so lucky?" I smiled at my beauty and kissed her forehead.

"See, that's where you have it wrong. It's me that's the lucky one. I have been blessed with a man who was made perfectly for only me." She looked up at me with such a loving smile that I couldn't help but lean down and press my lips to her soft ones.

With that single kiss I apologized to her infinitely. I couldn't contain my emotions while I was pouring myself into our kiss and found myself with a knot in my throat. I knew that if I didn't quickly distract myself that I would lose it and actually shed tears.

I pulled back and grabbed her small hand into mine. "C'mon, let's go catch up with the others, love."

We left the pier shortly after playing a few games at the arcade. Of course, Emmett made a fool out of himself whenever he won a game and hooped and hollered around like an idiot. Thank god Rose had the patience of a saint because Emmett was no walk in the park.

The Seattle Center was bustling since it was a Friday night. People everywhere were happy and laughing. We were no exception either; all of us couldn't contain the smiles on our faces and the laughter from our mouths. We played a few games and won the ladies a few stuffed animals. We even went on the Ferris wheel too. The night was beautiful and perfect.

Our reservations were almost due so we headed over to the restaurant. Never have I ever been to such an amazing place. The view was breathtaking and ever changing. The place rotated at an extremely slow pace. The mood and atmosphere was elegant and tranquil. The only more beautiful than the view was our ladies; the definitely stole the show for us.

We all joined in light conversation and joking. The girls talked about how they were looking forward to getting their jobs started and how they finally felt like grown-ups. I thought it was kind of ironic that they thought we were the more grown-up of the two of us groups. It couldn't be more opposite.

The dinner was great and afterwards, the ladies wanted to go dancing. We went back down to the pier and decided to go back to X-stasy since it was sentimental to us all. We thought it was the most appropriate place to celebrate.

We were again seated in the VIP area. Alice even managed to get us the same table and balcony. Only this time we didn't venture out of the VIP area. It was more intimate and private in this section. And, since it had it's own dance floor, we were able to grind on our women away from so many prying eyes.

We all got a little frisky on the dance floor and gave dirty dancing a new meaning. Bodies on bodies, grinding, grounding, pushing, swaying, you name it, we did it. The sexual tension was at an all time high and the inevitable was growing rapidly.

We didn't stay too long and you could tell what was on all of our minds as we walked to The Edgewater Hotel that was right on the pier. The ladies had reserved the 3 best suites for the night.

And Oh, what a night it would be!


End file.
